ShellShock Live 2 - Chat Room
Welcome If you are here to chit chat just about the game, then hi and goodbye! In SSL2 chat room, we enjoy the variety of topics, even those you have never dreamed are there to talk about. This is not your everyday game chat room.Some are not even here for the game. Yeah, that much. Many times it becomes insane, full of drama. It'll be like a free cable and all you got to do is grab your popcorn, or even be in the middle of it (warning you though). Friends and enemies, chatters and spammers, even lovers and haters, we have them all. We are proud to have a wide range of IQ, from those who deeply discuss reality and existence, to those asking what game others are playing, then claiming to be a joke (Yeah, we know it wasn't!) The sound of silence does knock the door, but soon to be followed by what we liked silence more than. Childish after all being just a chat room, yet special among the rest, the proof is that it's the first and only game chat room to be written about (seems like others were or are not worthy) capturing some of its moments and memories. Rules 1.Leave your humanity, dignity and self-respect out. 2.Don't cry when every thing you say and believe in get mocked. 3.Be prepared for your sanity to be doubted, and your gender or sexuality to be questioned. 4.Have a major in one (or even both) of these sciences: Asshology or Retardology. Creepiness is optional, but preferred. 5. Be able to speak many animal languages.We have pigs, chickens, donkeys and even monkeys! News *It seems that this chat room's disasters never end. We were happy that "lol" disease was gone. Now everybody is talking in 3rd person. As always it's mental. *Some say that they witness Axe Reborn finally hitting someone. It was using a mega nuke after all. *The trial: The day of the trial was determined. Annex is going to fight for alimony to his triplet. Lady2naughty4u is his new lawyer. Update: Annex lost and he is paying, that bastard was rich af. *Private messages tutorial; We made Anchoman a tutorial to pm well. We do not expect him to be a master at it but at least some mercy to our eyes. Many dark secrets were revealed by his pm fails. Ancho is not the man we thought he was. *BLACK-KAVIAR is having a personality conflict. He has "Baby" in one hand, and "Shady" in the other. We prefer that he chooses the latter, if he wants to live another day. *"Unmute" announcement: We do not really know what's going on, but it seems like you guys got confused between shifty1geeza and another guy.The man barely talks, and when he does, it's no harm. So, please unmute him lol. *"Click anywhere to dismiss" spam: Lately, some troll has started using his/her many alts to spread a lie, saying that a window pops telling to click anywhere to dismiss, but it does not disappear. You can easily spot him/her, almost always using a fresh account joined Kongregate the same day, yet starting in this game in particular....It went to the level he/she started promoting for other games. *The best comment competition: Please take a shot of or copy the comment you believe deserves to be nominated. There will be a voting at the end of the year, and the winner will get a kiss and an unfriendly hug from AnnexB! Good Luck! Moderators XxLittle-StarxX Ow mighty little star Twinkle in our dark sky Our day is night We need a light Even though shining, a vampire too? Paradox We accept you as our succubus Anything not to ban us [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/1337al 1337al] When not rocking the world with her band psae, or not in another protest fighting for owls' right to control humans, you'll find Al moderating us, making sure we're still sane. Regulars The beating heart of the chat room. Without them, it's like a graveyard. "Regulars" does not mean those who are present most of the time, but those who own the room when present. Its not an honor to be here, but rather a right to be mentioned. Those who become silent or absent for more than 5 days will be deleted. noellie23 "howso" -noellie23 '' 23 stands for her age the time she joined the site, which is probably 46 years ago. Noellie is a chat addict, does anything for the sake of a banter. When we say anything, we mean it. Can not even write "noellie" and "nice" in the same sentence, but there are rare events she showed humanity in, rare still. She is also a conspiracist, doubts the existence of everything, even herself. The winner in every "conflict". The secret lies in her annoying "howso" and in continuous and repetitive invalid arguments, pushing the other side to raise the white flag, cursing the moment that led to these horrible moments. Jokes aside, it is rare to come across a woman like noellie, and maybe behind her cold heart some warmth lies. "Silent, but loud.Every where, but no where.Good, but bad." -WilliamTheBest1'' ajaxdekampioen "code me!!! XD" -ajaxdekampioen Give this man a code! It gets ugly when you don't. It is very uncommon for him to post one though ( at least one of his own). We threw a party when that happened. Ajax lives in the medieval ages, believing to be a king. "King of what?", you might ask. All what comes to mind will result in this page deletion and my account blockade, so better not to tell. The worst language teacher "add le to every word and that's french", he even claims to be the inventor of a new language, which is actually just bad English. A typical lazy guy, taking a vacation from a vacation. Ayberch An adult who enjoys playing this game, proving that it suits all ages and genders. He starts games which are in demand. Very sensitive toward the chats. Friend of many here. He likes to tell jokes. AnnexB "That's hot" -AnnexB Let's take advantage of this moment, since he is busy, probably in bed with one of his pans. Annex is a hard not to notice guy (maybe a chick, we did not check). Disturbingly, everything is kinky to him, and even a legless frog is hot and "lovable" he says. Without any doubt, Annex is our room pervert. Don't you think we are being harsh on him, he loves that and admits it. He is not even here for the game, seems nice, but it's actually creepy. So, whenever you scratch your head, thinking what you have said for your chat with him to turn sexual, remember that it's Annex, and everything is innuendo in his world. P.S: Call him Anny, he'll LOVE it. BLACK-KAVIAR "Baby will be played in my funeral" -BLACK-KAVIAR An African who denies his roots, claiming to be a Turkish Dutch. A schizophrenic with two characters, in one he is madly in love with Justin Bieber, living to spread Belieberism and support Canada for world domination. In the other, he is JB himself, saying Selena Gomez is his ex. The two are disturbing. Alternative accounts master. He'll create you an alt, even though you did not ask him, and starts chatting with it as you......If he did that to you, don't feel special, it's his thing. Vyshniavy "Notice me Aliaska senpai" -vyshniavy Sweet and friendly at first sight...The poison in some of her words in a fight is hidden by her multi-chinned emoticons. Our room lover, she has what they call "tank crushes", that she likes to pass on some time when going to bed thinking of them, it helps her to sleep. She recently started giving lessons in Lithuanian, yet she does not translate nor teaches a thing. It seems that if you lost her once, that's it. But you can not help it but to admire such persistence on a decision, even if it was upon you. "She is a rose, beautiful to look at, yet so painful to touch". Lady2naughty4u "lives up to her name" -WilliamTheBest1 We could say she's the female version of Annex and get it over with, but there is much more in her naughtiness to be told. When she enters the house, you'll definitely know. She won't let you not! Bringing a vibe to the room you only realize when she's gone. The queen of private messages and emoticons with no competitor. Let's say that before she came to our room, Annex was alone in his quest, still more than enough for us. We thought she was a gift, she promised tame Anny the beast. Days passed and we were wrong. Lonely no more, Annex and Lady are an army of two, planning to give anyone and everyone the most awkward moments of their lives. Aliaskamldc [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WilliamTheBest1 WilliamTheBest1] " -_- " -WilliamTheBest1 Last, but certainly not least, we have William. A unique specimen of a human being this one. Ultimately humble, but with a very dirty mind that he unsuccessfully tries to hide from the world. When he says something, the entire chat room goes quiet in silent amazement, either by his intelligence or by his obliviousness to his own extremely disturbing tendencies. Our dear William is also the unofficial moderator of our little mental institution on SSL2, and we love to hate him for it. Category:Games with chat rooms